


Between templars

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But more smut, F/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: This is pure smut, the little bit of plot only exists to justify them being at the tavern. Had this little smutty idea in my head and it needed to get out, don't expect too much xD





	1. Chapter 1

With Hawke's noble sacrifice, the nightmare was finally defeated and you managed to throw you and Alistair out of the Fade again. Before leaving for Weisshaupt, he needed to promise you to join you and your inquistion for a small celebration. Of course, as the man of honour he was, he attended your little gathering in the tavern at Skyhold.

*****************

Despite the sadness of Hawke's death in the Fade, you all managed to have a nice evening at the Herald's rest. Varric intiated the story round where each of you and your companions was prompted to tell the others the most surreal and funny story of his life. It was probably just a noble intent to put away his own grief but successfully, it ended up in lots of laughter.

"...and then the poor recruit down into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers.", Cullen laughed heartly, "this profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned to stare at once."

You suddenly noticed Alistair beside you, starting to shift uncomfortably on his seat and sip more often at his ale as Cullen continued his story.

"Then a slow round of applause began and spread until every soul was on their feet, a standing ovation."

You couldn't hold back your laughter at this point and wondered if it was only due to all the ale you gulped down or the fact, that the usually stern commander loosened up a bit and was even ready to joke around between the occasional shy glances he cast at you.

"And then?", Bull queried.

"What did he do?", Josy chuckled.

"Saluted, turned on his heel and marched out as he was in full armor."

All guffawed, all except Alistair, who sat straight now, slapping a hand on his front, sighing.

"And here I thought that story would die with me leaving the order to become a warden."

A sudden silence fell and all stared at him, not able to wipe off the grin from their faces.

"Well, Alistair, you became a living legend among templars", Cullen mocked.

"At least I can't complain about the living part", Alistair raised his chalice, "to victorious battles, noble sacrifices and, to reach a bit further in the distant future, the end of that wretched Corypheus!"

Everyone raised their drinks and repeated.

As the evening went on, one by one left the tavern, leaving only the two former templars and you. You enjoyed their company, both were so different and similiar at the same time. Alistair was a goof, joking around, evading successfully every serious topic by the might of sarcasm and jests while, deep inside, he still was serious, loyal and a gentle soul. Cullen was more stern, duty always came first, but after a certain amount of alcohol, he started bantering as well and it became far more difficult for him to hide his affections towards you. You, on the other hand, never bothered to hide that you were attracted to your commander. Unfortunately, due to the time spent with him and Alistair, in addition to your own tremendous amount of ale, the lines blurred slightly and you actually wouldn't mind having any of the two handsome templars at your side. Before you could even grip the thought to conceive a plan to seduce both, Alistair grabbed your hand the table.

"You know you're quite beautiful, my lady inquisitor?", his amber eyes stared deeply into your soul as you felt a blush creep up your cheeks.

Cullen, overwhelmed by a certain jealousy and possessivness, grabbed your other hand.

"Inquisitor...I mean...", his husky voice breathed your name, "I care for you."

You were torn innerly, you always wanted to be with Cullen and you knew that he would one for forever, but you couldn't pass on the chance of having both right now. Feeling a growing desire inside, you tried to seduce both.

"Cullen, I care for you too", you looked over to Alistair, "and warden, you are quite the irresistable temptation, if I might say so. What should I do? It's almost tearing me apart.", you tried hide your smug grin.

The warden heaved you from your seat to the table, pressing his lips on yours as his hand wandered over to explore your body. Cullen gaped, he couldn't handle the fact that there was the warden kissing and touching the woman he longed for. The commander stood up, pushed Alistair's slightly aside and pulled your trousers down, positioning himself between your legs.

"Inquisitor, allow me to demonstrate that I, by all means, am the more capable templar. It is my sworn duty to provide you with all you need."

He circles your clit, sending shivers through your body. By the maker, for how long did you wish he would finally touch you like he did now. It didn't take long before you were so wet, that his fingers glided effortlessly in and out.

"You've been wanting this for some time, didn't you?".

You moaned in response and bucked your hips as you felt his tongue licking your dripping cunt, swirling it around your clit before pushing it gently inside you. Alistair, who watched Cullen's performance slightly irritated, decided he wouldn't let the two of you have all the fun alone, let alone his growing hardness wouldn't allow it and he was not willing to pleasure him all alone in his chamber. He undressed, pushed your upper body down on the table and positioned himself above you, pressing his dripping cock against your lips while Cullen was still sucking your cunt. As soon as you moaned, Alistair pushed his length inside, groaning at the pleasurable feeling of your wet mouth around his dick. He moved back again and you started playing along the tip with your tongue before sucking his cock in and encouraging him to thrust in your mouth. You hummed happily at the feeling of your commander's face between your legs and the delicious taste of the warden's cock in your mouth. Alistair was now thrusting harder, hitting the back of your throat.

"Maker's breath!", he moaned and you could feel was close.

Meanwhile Cullen stopped licking and got up to nudge his hard cock against your entrance.

"By Andraste, I never wanted anything as much as I want you now", he breathed and nudged his tip at your entrance.

You wanted to reply him, letting him know how much you wanted him as well, but you had Alistair's cock thrusting down your throat and you weren't even capable to gasp or scream in pleasure as you felt Cullen's dick entering you. Cullen adjusted his thrusts with those of Alistair's, leaving you moaning steadily as your hands found their way to your breasts, pinching and stroking them as the former templars had their way with you.

"I am so close!", Cullen groaned, which was met by an approving groal of Alistair.

Your core clenched around Cullen's cock as you came undone, feeling him filling you up with his seed. Alistair couldn't hold anymore neither, he quickly pulled out and his cum squirting at your face. The three of you were panting, content with the direction the evening took. The warden rolled to the side, lying next to you on his back, his chest heaving heavily at every breath. Cullen, as the gentleman he was, took a a piece of cloth and cleaned your face before placing a quick kiss on your lips.

Alistair turned his face towards you.

"If this is how this Inquistion of yours usually operates, I might consider a change of profession.", he grinned happily.


	2. Another round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This spontaneous chapter is for the inquisitor Lady_Trevelyan84, who wished for more ;) I actually didn't plan to write another chapter of this constellation^^ hope you enjoy it <3

Silently you entered Alistair's room at Skyhold with your commander in tow.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, inquisitor", Cullen whispered.

"It's not an everyday thing, so please do me a favour and don't be so uptight", you shushed him.

Seeing the words of protest forming that were about to leave his lips, you shook your head and started to undress him. You took a delight in seeing Cullen in some simple pants and shirt for once, even more in seeing his naked body . He purred as you stroke his growing erection.

"First to complain but also the first to be ready I see", you chaffed him before turning to Alistair who was unsuspectingly and peacefully snoring in his bed.

You slid down your linen gown and carefully pulled away the blanket from the warden, who still had no what was about to happen. Cullen and you raised a brow at the discovery that the warden slept in the nude.

"Is this a Templar thing, sleeping like this?", you chuckled at your commander, who slightly blushed but rolled his eyes in response.

Like a cat, you pussyfooted on the bed, trying not to wake Alistair immediately. The sight of his morning glory made you want to moan and you could already feel the wetness gathering between your legs. He whimpered briefly at your touch while drowsily opening his eyes.

"Inquisitor?", his eyes shot wide open at the realization that you were on top of him, naked, "Commander?!"

He tried to sit straight but you immediately pushed him back again. What in the Maker's name was happening to him? Did he die on the battlefield? In the Fade? No, he clearly, or maybe not that clearly, remembered being at the tavern last night with...the truth dawned upon him and it was written obviously over his face.

"Don't think too much about it", Cullen spoke, "whatever the inquisitor commands, I will do it and so shall you, but", his tone took a sudden harshness, "this was definitely not my idea and, by Andraste, I hope this is the last time we do this!"

You stroke Alistair's cock faster now, arousing more than just his attention by the sound he was making. Cullen moved right behind you, grinding his leaking cock against your ass and grabbed one of your breasts from behind, teasingly pinching and twisting your nipple. As you moaned his name, his other hand moved between your legs, fingers rubbing your swollen clit.

"Maker's breath Cullen!", you screamed, almost unable to endure the pleasure his touch was giving you any longer.

Alistair lifted himself up a bit and sucked on your breast. He placed on hand on your hips and pulled you gently towards him, sliding his cock in your wet cunt, leaving you moaning, at the pleasant sensation, and groaning at the sudden loss of your commander's touch. Alistair bucked up his hips, thrusting deeper inside you and you opened eyes wide as you felt Cullen's abundant cock slowly entering your other hole.

"Sweet Andraste!", your voice bulged with pure lust.

Both men thrusted with an increasing pace into you and you felt your orgasm coming closer at every push, lost in Alistair's amber eyes ogling you lustfully and Cullen breathing heavily down your neck. All three of you came undone in the next moment, shaking at the force of your orgasm and feeling your muscles tighten as they filled you up with their seed. Alistair let himself fall on his back, smirking satisfied. Cullen gently picked you up, putting you back on your feet, next to him, holding you tight as your shaky legs weren't yet ready to provide a steady foothold. He gave you a sheepish smile, his lips forming a silent "I love you".


End file.
